Field
One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to resistive memory devices and methods of controlling the same.
Description of Related Art
With the demand for higher capacity and lower power consumption memory devices, research into next-generation memory devices that are non-volatile and do not require a refresh operation is being conducted. The next-generation memory devices are required to have the relatively high integration characteristics of a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM), non-volatile characteristics of a flash memory, and the relatively high speed of a static RAM (SRAM). In some cases, Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Nano Floating Gate Memory (NFGM), Polymer RAM (PoRAM), Magnetic RAM (MRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and Resistive RAM (RRAM) are being highlighted as next-generation memory devices.